The Lady
This roleplay character belongs to Allison and can be found here. "The Lady" is the main alias used by a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey. She is known for several things, including being one of the last surviving members of her species along with her significant other, The Doctor. Together, the two of them travel through space and time with various companions in the Doctor's TARDIS (which stands Time and Relative Dimension(s) in Space), a space ship disguised as a Police Telephone Box from 1960's England. As of series 11, the Lady is currently in her 9th incarnation and is portrayed by Jameela Jamil. Leading Up To Doctor Who Early Life Born to an upper class couple on Gallifrey, the Lady was an only child. She was raised by her parents in the city of Arcadia until the age of eight, when she began her training at the Academy. At The Academy During her time as a member of the Prydonian Chapter, the Lady went by the nickname "Priya" and made friends with several of her classmates, including the young two boys who would later be known as the Doctor and the Master. The Lady mostly made good marks throughout her time and earned her symbiotic nuclei & TARDIS license (although, she never went out and got a TARDIS of her own, and instead returned home to her parents after finishing school). Post-Graduation To be added. Throughout Doctor Who (Classic Series) To be added. Throughout Doctor Who (2005 Revival Series) Reintroduction in Series 3's Utopia To be added. Brief Travels on Her Own To be added. Reunion with the Doctor To be added. Series 4 To be added. Time Spent with Sarah Jane To be added. Series 5 To be added. Series 6 To be added. Series 7 To be added. Series 8 To be added. Series 9 To be added. Series 10 To be added. Series 11 To be added. Personality To be added. 1st Incarnation Portrayed by Michelle Fairley and Sophie Turner (Younger), to be added. 2nd Incarnation Portrayed by Ellen Pompeo, to be added. 3rd Incarnation Portrayed by Kerry Washington, to be added. 4th Incarnation Portrayed by Morena Baccarin, to be added. 5th Incarnation Portrayed by Cate Blanchett and Rene Russo (Older), to be added. Dr. Vida Conner (Fob-Watched) Portrayed by Rene Russo, to be added. 6th Incarnation Portrayed by Jamie Chung, to be added. 7th Incarnation Portrayed by Melissa Benoist, to be added. 8th Incarnation Portrayed by Marisa Tomei, o be added. 9th Incarnation Portrayed by Jameela Jamil, to be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Powers and Abilities Time Lord Physiology To be added. Other Skills To be added. Weaknesses To be added. Relationships The Doctor Main article: The Doctor and The Lady To be added. Appearances To be added. Episode Absences To be added. Name The Lady's true name ... blah blah ... to be added. * Her nickname during her time at the Academy, with fellow classmates of the Prydonian Chapter such as the Doctor (Theta Sigma), the Master ( Koschei), the War Chief, the Rani, and the Monk, was Priya. ** Priya is a feminine name of Indian origin. It means "loved one, darling". It is pronounced "PREE-yuh". * The Lady's most notable alias is Vida Smith. A variation of this alias, Dr. Vida Conner, was taken by her human incarnation after escaping the Time War with the Master. ** Vida is a feminine name of Hebrew, Latin American, and Scottish origin. In both the Hebrew and Scottish origin, the name means "dearly loved, beloved". In the Latin American origin, it means "life". It is sometimes seen as a variant of "Davina", or the feminine form of "David". It is pronounced "VEE-dah". ** Smith is a masculine name of English origin, which means "tradesman". It is also the surname the Doctor uses in his alias of "John Smith". ** Conner is masculine name of Irish origin, which means "wise". Behind the Scenes * Trivia * The Lady's necklace has both her wedding ring and her key to the TARDIS on it. She wears them around her neck at all times. The ring is not from her marriage on Gallifrey but is rather a gift the Doctor brought back to her from his time on Earth and a way of tying their relationship to the Earth marriage tradition as well, considering it becomes their second home. She previously wore the ring on her finger but moved it to around her neck before the Time War. During her time with the 11th Doctor, the Lady began to wear the ring around her finger again; however, the TARDIS key still remains on her necklace. * Rory is the Lady's companion—her first companion ever, in fact. She sees his potential during The Eleventh Hour, as he is the reason they figure out the coma patients are the psychic links Prisoner Zero is using. She thinks he's intelligent and observant and realistic. She also understands the whole "feeling left behind" bit and watching the people she loves change to impress the Doctor. She wants him to be able to not feel left out and enjoy the wonders of the universe but also to be able to have his relationship with Amy without feeling like he's missing out or not one of Amy's priorities. Tropes * Alien Non-Interference Clause * Bizarre Alien Biology * Blue Blood * Era-Specific Personality * Everyone Calls Him "Barkeep" * Flat-Earth Atheist * Go-to Alias * Heroes Loves Dogs * Human Aliens & Human Outside, Alien Inside * Klingons Love Shakespeare: Subverted. * Limited Wardrobe * Mr(s). Smith * No Name Given * Quotes * "Well, yes, I suppose. Much worse, but on the bright side, at least the sunset here is pretty. A pretty scenery for a gruesome death ——— beat ——— ''okay, maybe pretty scenery wasn't the good news you were hoping for, but in slightly more up-lifting news, I think the sky might be fake." — '''to Clara Oswald' * "Piece of advice: don't regenerate and drive. Messy business—your TARDIS will throw a fit and kick you out if you do it one too many times." — The Women Who Fell to Earth * "I know you're frustrated, okay? But we have bigger problems to solve than King James thinking we're Graham's assistants. So let's just investigate, solve the problem, and then go home. You can rant and rave all you like about misogynistic pigs in the TARDIS, okay?" — The Witchfinders Videos Gallery